Cendrillon
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Historia dwojga młodych ludzi, których los związał dawno temu. Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!
1. Chapter 1

_Dokładnie w chwili, w której lśniące ostrze zatapia się w jego ciele, wybija północ._

 _Z każdym uderzeniem dzwonu zaklęcie słabnie, aż znika zupełnie. Czujesz się, jakbyś właśnie obudziła się po długim, męczącym śnie. Patrzysz przed siebie, by ujrzeć_ jego _twarz. Maska, pod którą skrywał swe oblicze, już nie istnieje. Stoi przed tobą i uśmiecha łagodnie. Pragniesz krzyczeć, odwrócić się i uciec, jednak nie możesz się poruszyć. Upadasz wraz z nim na kolana, powtarzając, że to niemożliwe, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę._

 _A jednak._

 _Całuje cię delikatnie w czoło i szepce do ucha swe ostatnie słowa. Wyznaje ci miłość - miłość, którą ty w tak okrutny sposób odrzuciłaś. W tej samej chwili wyślizguje ci się z ramion, a jego piękne, szmaragdowe oczy zamykają się na zawsze._

 _W oddali słychać odgłos miękkich, skórzanych butów. Znasz go bardzo dobrze, to przez niego doprowadziłaś do tragedii. Na schodach pojawia się zamaskowana postać. Uśmiecha się do ciebie i wyciąga rękę w oczekiwaniu na swoją zapłatę. Wypełnia cię smutek i gniew, żałujesz, że kiedykolwiek poddałaś się temu człowiekowi. Podejmujesz błyskawiczną decyzję._

 _Ściągasz z palca ukochanego pierścień, podobnie jak swoje kolczyki, i rzucasz je w powietrze. Zakapturzony mężczyzna próbuje je złapać, lecz przedmioty znikają w błysku światła. Wściekły, rzuca się na ciebie, ale ty na niego nie czekasz. Wbijasz sobie sztylet w serce._

 _Pragniesz już tylko jednego: spotkać się z_ nim _jeszcze raz i naprawić swój błąd._

* * *

 **Marinette**

Zaspana Tikki usiadła mi na kolanach, starając się mnie uspokoić. Już po raz kolejny obudziłam się w środku nocy, przerażona koszmarem. Przyciskałam dłonie do piersi, jak gdybym starała się coś z niej wyciągnąć.

-Mari, pamiętasz może, co ci się śniło?

-Nie... ale ten sen się powtarza! Za każdym razem jest coraz bardziej prawdziwy...- szepnęłam. Łzy nie przestawały spływać po moich policzkach.

Podniosłam się z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki. Odkręciłam kurek z zimną wodą i zaczęłam przemywać nią twarz. Wiedziałam, że nie pomoże mi to w pójściu spać, ale przynajmniej znowu będę trzeźwo myśleć. Po kilku chwilach byłam już całkiem spokojna (o ile można tak nazwać zwyczajne dygotanie ze strachu).

Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Jego wskazówki oznajmiały mi, że było mocno po północy. Świetnie! Na pierwszej lekcji pani zapowiedziała sprawdzian z chemii... Wróciłam do pokoju i zakopałam się pod kołdrę. Kwami przytuliła się do mnie. Jej obecność zawsze była kojąca, niezależnie od tego, co działo się dookoła.

-Wszystko już dobrze?- Tikki jak zawsze musiała się upewnić wszystkiego.

-Nie do końca, ale miło, że pytasz. Musimy iść spać i się zregenerować - ja przed chemią, a ty przed kolejną walką.

-Dobranoc, Marinette.

Z obrazem Adriena przed oczyma udało mi się zasnąć.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Na teście nie było aż tak źle. Pytania były nadzwyczaj łatwe i wszyscy wyszli z sali w dobrych humorach. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Chloé, która winę za swoje złe oceny jak zwykle zrzucała na biedną Sabrinę. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co ona widzi w tej wrednej blondynce.

Wróciłam do domu. Resztę dnia spędziłam na odrabianiu lekcji, projektowaniu i rozmawianiu z Alyą na temat Adriena i Nino. Zawsze mnie zadziwiało, jak ona to zrobiła, że chłopak nie widział świata poza nią. Ja, nieważne ile bym się starała, nie dałabym rady. Gdy tylko znajdowałam się w mniejszej niż pięć metrów odległości od blondwłosego modela zaczynałam wariować. Nie potrafiłam się w żaden sposób skupić.

Nagle zadzwonił mój drugi telefon, albo raczej yo-yo. Szybko pożegnałam się z Alyą, tłumacząc się wezwaniem na kolację, a następnie rzuciłam do czerwonego przedmiotu. Na szczęście w porę wyłączyłam wideorozmowę.

-Witaj księżniczko- usłyszałam głos Czarnego Kota.

-Nie zaczynaj znowu. Czas na patrol?

-Już myślałem, że zapomniałaś- uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał _nawet_ uroczo, ale nigdy nie będzie tak uroczy jak Adrien.

-Spotykamy się pod wieżą Eiffela?- właśnie tam zawsze zaczynaliśmy obchód miasta.

-Wolałbym pod Luwrem. Prezydent miasta ma do nas jakąś sprawę.

Byłam zdziwiona. O co mogło mu chodzić?

Nie zwlekając ani minuty dłużej wymówiłam komendę przemiany. Po chwili w lustrze zamiast normalnej mnie pojawiła się nieustraszona bohaterka Paryża, Biedronka. Z uśmiechem na ustach wyskoczyłam przez okno i zaczęłam biec po stromych dachach kamienic. Wspomagając się swoim yo-yo dotarłam na Plac Carrousel. Przy jednej z fontann czekał mój nieodłączny towarzysz.

Na mój widok jego kocie uszy (chyba nigdy się nie dowiem, czy są prawdziwe) uniosły się. Czarny Kot podszedł do mnie i jak zawsze ukłonił. Musiałam przyznać, że było to przemiłe z jego strony. Sprawiał, że czułam się wyjątkowa.

Przywitaliśmy się z prezydentem Paryża. W kilku zdaniach streścił nam powód wezwania. Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę.

-Jesteśmy zaproszeni na _bal_?

-Zgadza się. Tegoroczne przyjęcie maskowe z okazji Święta Muzyki odbędzie się w Wersalu, dokładnie za dwa tygodnie. Liczę, że się na nim zjawicie.

Po kilku dodatkowych pytaniach pożegnaliśmy się i wyruszyliśmy na patrol. Nie potrafiłam się skupić nawet na pół minuty, dlatego też gdy tylko upewniliśmy się, że w okolicy nie ma żadnej akumy, Czarny Kot niemalże siłą zmusił mnie, bym wróciła do domu. Przekonały mnie dopiero jego niekończące się, zintensyfikowane żarty.

-Poradzę sobie. Ty też powinieneś wracać, już późno.

-Dobrze, księżniczko... Chciałbym tylko się dowiedzieć, co cię tak przestraszyło?

Zamilkłam na moment.

-Nie mów, że chodzi o...

-Tak, boję się tańczyć przy publiczności. Zadowolony?- fuknęłam, po czym przeskoczyłam na kolejny dach. Odziany w czerń superbohater nie poruszył nawet ogonem, tylko stał i patrzył, jak z każdym zamachnięciem yo-yo oddalałam się coraz bardziej.

Przemieniłam się w chwili, w której moje stopy dotknęły zimnej posadzki w pokoju. Rzuciłam się na łóżko, całkowicie wyczerpana, a Tikki zaczęła krążyć wokół mojej głowy. Wyciągnęłam z nocnej szafki pudełko ciastek i podsunęłam je kwami. Odmówiła.

-Chyba nie powinnaś była się denerwować na Czarnego Kota- powiedziała, wykonując pełen obrót w powietrzu.

-Tikki, ty też jesteś przeciwko mnie?- jęknęłam.

-Skądże znowu? Ja tylko uważam, że Czarny Kot chciał ci jakoś pomóc.

-Na pewno- odpowiedziałam z sarkazmem. -W każdym razie nie będzie musiał, bo nie pójdę na żaden bal.

-CO?!

Nigdy nie sądziłam, że kwami mogą mieć tak donośny głos. Widać wiele jeszcze musiałam się nauczyć o tych istotach.

-Ciszej, bo rodzice tu przyjdą!

-Jak możesz nie chcieć iść na ten bal?!

-Nie umiem tańczyć, plączą mi się nogi...- wyliczałam, choć tak naprawdę nie widziałam powodu, dla którego nie miałabym pójść. No dobrze, widziałam jeden. Musiałabym być w parze z Czarnym Kotem przez cały wieczór.

-Marinette...

-Wiesz co, Tikki? Może prześpijmy się z tym pomysłem. Nie jestem w stanie myśleć logicznie, nie po nieprzespanej nocy.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Następny dzień zaczął się bardzo nietypowo. Nasza wychowawczyni wezwała nas do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie poustawiane były głośniki. Poprosiła nas, byśmy przez chwilę na nią zaczekali.

-O co tu chodzi?- spytałam Alyę.

-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Zaraz na pewno się dowiemy- po tych słowach dołączyli do nas Nino i Adrien. Alya przywitała się ze swoim chłopakiem, a ja wbiłam wzrok w podłogę, starając się nie zwariować. Minęły dwa lata, a ja wciąż nie potrafiłam się nie denerwować przy modelu.

Na salę wróciła pani Bustier, towarzyszył jej nauczyciel od muzyki, pan Rossignol.

-Dzień dobry raz jeszcze. Podejrzewam, że bardzo chcecie się dowiedzieć, co tutaj robicie. Otóż postanowiliśmy razem z dyrekcją, że w ramach Święta Muzyki zorganizujemy wam zajęcia z tańców klasycznych, takich jak menuet, gawot czy basse danse.

Rozległy się ciche szmery.

-Nie martwcie się, nie będziecie mieli z tego oceny.

-Proszę pani, dlaczego musimy się tego uczyć?- spytał Kim.

-Po pierwsze dlatego, by poznać historię swojego kraju, a także po to, by móc zaimponować innym- na te słowa chłopak spojrzał na Alix, która uśmiechnęła się demonicznie. Oczywiście, że będą ze sobą rywalizować.

Ruchem dłoni kazała nam podzielić się na dwie grupy; chłopców i dziewczyn. Następnie mieliśmy poustawiać się w szeregach naprzeciw siebie, w celu dobrania partnera do tańca. Ku mojemu zdumieniu (i niemałemu szczęściu), gdy Chloé stanęła naprzeciwko Adriena, pan Rossignol zamienił nas miejscami.

-O nie, moja droga. Będziesz ćwiczyć z panną Rose, jako iż panów mamy już na wyczerpaniu.

Blondynka wyglądała, jakby chciała rozerwać zarówno mnie jak i nauczyciela na strzępy, ale z kwaśną miną posłuchała go. Ja zaś zajęłam jej miejsce. Czułam, że moje policzki stają się niebezpiecznie czerwone.

Z głośników zaczęła płynąć muzyka, przypominająca mi ścieżki dźwiękowe z filmów o średniowieczu i renesansie. Pan Rossignol wraz z panią Bustier zaprezentowali, jak tańczyć najstarszą wersję basse danse, a następnie zaczęli nam objaśniać każdy krok. Klasa, nie przyzwyczajona do sztywno określonych ruchów, z trudem usiłowała je powtórzyć.

Wyjątkiem byliśmy ja i Adrien. Gdy tylko zaznajomiłam się z podstawowymi ruchami, chłopak przejął inicjatywę i powoli kierował mną, z uśmiechem i słowami zachęty poprawiając moje niezdarne ruchy. Był nie tylko świetnym modelem, ale i tancerzem, o czym bardzo szybko się przekonałam. W miarę upływu czasu wzbogacaliśmy układ o kolejne obroty, kroki i ukłony, a ja przestawałam się tak bardzo denerwować.

-Pięknie tańczysz- usłyszałam jego miękki, lecz męski głos.

-Tylko dlatego, że mnie prowadzisz- odpowiedziałam.

-Właśnie, że nie. Gdy się rozdzielamy, naprawdę dobrze sobie radzisz, milady.

Adrien nie potrafił kłamać, i właśnie za to go kochałam. Jeśli coś mówił, to zawsze miał to myśli. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiałam się, co odpowiedzieć.

-Dziękuję, milordzie, za komplement- skoro on się bawił w tytułowanie, to czemu by do niego nie dołączyć?

-Za dwa tygodnie w Wersalu jest bal maskowy. Ponieważ niedługo skończę osiemnaście lat, ojciec zabierze mnie ze sobą. Może zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć?

Niemalże zachłysnęłam się powietrzem, ale udało mi się wytrzymać. Pójść z Adrienem na bal? Takie marzenia spełniają się chyba tylko w snach! Oczywiście, że się zgadzam! Tylko co wtedy z Kotem?...

-Jasne, że tak! Znaczy... dziękuję ci za propozycję, milordzie, chętnie z niej skorzystam.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a wtedy rozległy się ostatnie dźwięki utworu i ukłoniliśmy się sobie po raz ostatni. Gdy podnieśliśmy się, wokół nas było całkowicie cicho. Wszyscy uczniowie, włącznie z Chloé, wpatrywali się w nas z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma i otwartymi ustami. W następnym momencie rozległy się oklaski ze strony nauczycieli.

-Brawo! To było niesamowite! Pierwszy raz tańczyliście basse danse?

Nie miałam pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, ale na szczęście Adrien zrobił to za mnie.

-Tak, proszę pana. Po prostu uznaliśmy, że warto by trochę urozmaicić taniec- mrugnął do mnie przyjaźnie.

Byłam w siódmym niebie i do końca szkoły nie mogłam przestać o tym myśleć.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

-Powtórz to jeszcze raz: Adrien Agreste poprosił cię, byś mu towarzyszyła na najbardziej odlotowym wydarzeniu roku?!

Dopiero gdy dotarłam do domu powiedziałam o wszystkim Alyi. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Tak jak ja na samym początku.

-Tak, już ci mówiłam! I nie krzycz, bardzo cię proszę. Staram się zaprojektować swój strój na bal- powiedziałam, przygryzając ołówek.

Pomysł przyszedł sam. Postanowiłam, że uszyję suknię w stylu siedemnastowiecznej Francji. Wiedziałam, że będzie to dla mnie wyzwanie, ale musiałam zrobić coś wyjątkowego. W końcu nie codziennie najfajniejszy chłopak w szkole zaprasza zwykłą, prostą dziewczynę na bal maskowy w pałacu wersalskim.

W pewnej chwili usłyszałam pukanie do okna. Siedział w nim nie kto inny jak Czarny Kot.

-Musze kończyć, Alya. Do poniedziałku!

Wpuściłam Kota do środka. Przywitał mnie ukłonem.

-Witaj, księżniczko! Podobno umówił się z tobą jakiś książę. Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?

Rzuciłam w niego poduszką.

-Po pierwsze, to nie jest żadne książę, a po kolejne nie sądzisz, że czasami jesteś zbyt wścibski?

-Jestem kotem, taka moja natura- zaśmiał się. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na mój notatnik. Ukryłam przedmiot pod kołdrą.

-Coś się zrobił taki wścibski?

-Ja tylko chcę zobaczyć projekt. Znając ciebie, jest niesamowity.

-Nie. Zobaczysz efekt końcowy.

-Dobra, dobra...- mruknął.

Uznałam, że pora zrobić sobie przerwę od rysowania. Włączyłam podkład do menueta i spróbowałam sama zatańczyć. Niestety nie szło mi to - fakt ten potwierdzał nieudolnie tłumiony chichot Czarnego Kota.

-Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Niezwykle ostrożnie, jak gdyby bał się zrobić mi krzywdę, chwycił mnie za rękę i zaczął prowadzić. W chwilach, w których tańczyliśmy osobno, nie miałam problemu, gdyż wystarczało powtarzać jego ruchy. Trzeba było mu to oddać - potrafił sprawić, że zapominałam o wszystkich problemach. Choć bywał upierdliwy i złośliwy, kiedy była taka potrzeba, zachowywał się niesamowicie.

Oprócz tego przećwiczył ze mną kontredans i gawot, a także nauczył tańczyć walca. Ten ostatni bardzo mi się spodobał, dlatego poprosiłam go, by powtórzył ze mną kroki. Pokręcił głową.

-Nie dzisiaj, Marinette. Ale jeśli zechcesz, mogę przychodzić co wieczór.

-Nie! Nie co wieczór! Co najwyżej raz na dwa dni!- zaproponowałam. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by codziennie mnie odwiedzał!

-Ale się zgadzasz?

-Tak, tylko uprzedzaj mnie, nim przyjdziesz.

-Miautastycznie!

-Kocie!

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

W czasie lekcji pod okiem Adriena, a w domu Czarnego Kota, doskonaliłam swoje umiejętności taneczne. Z każdym dniem szło mi coraz lepiej, a dzień przed Świętem Muzyki zebrałam pochwały od całej klasy. Byłam z siebie bardzo zadowolona.

Rankiem dwudziestego pierwszego czerwca skończyłam swój strój na bal. Efekt przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania! Czerwony stanik w kształcie serca idealnie łączył się z długą, czerwoną spódnicą w czarne kropki. Krótkie, białe jak śnieg rękawy z falbanek stanowiły jedynie dekorację, gdyż ramiona pozostawały odkryte. Dopełnieniem tego wszystkiego była moja maska, szklane (!) pantofelki i złoty diadem z przypominającymi rubiny kamieniami (nie ma to jak posługiwać się lutownicą...).

Przemieniłam się w Biedronkę i ruszyłam na patrol. Moje dłonie musiały odpocząć po niemalże całodobowej pracy, naprzemiennie szyciu i pisaniu, a najlepszym na to sposobem było właśnie sprawdzanie, czy w mieście nie czai się zło. Na całe szczęście lekcje zostały odwołane, dlatego też zaraz po patrolu mogłam zacząć przygotowywać się na przyjęcie.

Z oddali dobiegł mnie czyjś głos.

-Biedronko, uważaj!

W ostatniej chwili zatrzymałam się. Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, spadłabym na środek drogi prosto pod koła rozpędzonych samochodów. Podziękowałam Kotu za ostrzeżenie.

-Myślisz o dzisiejszym balu?- spytał cicho.

Co miał przez to na myśli? Przecież powiedziałam mu, że nigdzie nie idę! Przynajmniej nie pod postacią Biedronki...

-Dowiedziałem się, że idziesz na niego z kimś innym. Czy to prawda?

-Tak- odpowiedziałam. Nie mogłam go okłamywać.

-Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że idziesz z moim rywalem- _rywalem?!_

-Ale wtedy byś protestował.

-Może...- jego twarz skamieniała na moment. -Kochasz go?

-O czym ty mówisz?

-Czy kochasz Adriena Agresta? Muszę to wiedzieć- jego oczy, w których jeszcze chwilę temu błyskały wesołe iskry, teraz zdawały się nie wyrażać żadnych emocji.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widziałam (albo przynajmniej w to, co rozumiał mój mózg). Czarny Kot, ten sam, którego uwielbiałam za poczucie humoru, niezwykłą odwagę i altruizm, najwyraźniej nie chciał, bym była szczęśliwa.

-Tak, kocham go! Masz coś do tego?!

-Nie, ja tylko...

-TYLKO CO? POWINIENEŚ SIĘ CIESZYĆ Z MOJEGO SZCZĘŚCIA, A NIE PRÓBOWAĆ MI JE ODEBRAĆ!- mój głos podnosił się coraz bardziej.

Byłam wściekła i rozżalona. Jedyne, czego w tamtej chwili pragnęłam, to żeby Czarny Kot zniknął z mojego pola widzenia. Albo najlepiej już wcale nie pokazywał mi się na oczy. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach, a ja odwróciłam się i zaczęłam biec do siebie.

-Zaczekaj! Przepraszam!- jego krzyki niosły się na wietrze jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale ja ich nie słuchałam.

W kilka chwil dotarłam na miejsce. Z mojego gardła wydobywał się jedynie urywany szloch, usiadłam skulona w kącie. Moje myśli pędziły jak szalone, wszystkie dotyczyły wokół dwóch osób: Adriena i Czarnego Kota. Dlaczego Kot tak się zachował? Dlaczego?!

Nie dochodziły do mnie żadne słowa Tikki. Nie zauważyłam, jak do pokoju wleciał purpurowy owad, którego drobna kwami próbowała się pozbyć. Dopiero jej ciche piski zwróciły moją uwagę, ale było już za późno. Poczułam się dziwnie senna i zamknęłam oczy. Kojący głos powiedział, że pomoże mi być szczęśliwą. W zamian chciał tylko jedną, małą przysługę...

Chociaż opierałam się przez długi czas, w końcu uległam jego namowom. Cały pokój spowiło fioletowe światło.

* * *

 ** _Witaj! Chciałabym powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że dotarłeś/aś aż tutaj. Musisz być naprawdę odporny/a psychicznie._ _Wiedz, że jest to dopiero początek tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że wytrwasz do następnej części._**

 ** _Pozdrawiam! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_W chwili, w której wąska klinga zatapia się w twoim ciele, wybija północ._

 _Zaczynasz słabnąć, podobnie jak zaklęcie wiążące twoją ukochaną. Maska, pod którą tak długo kryłeś swą twarz, przestaje istnieć._ Ona _, jak gdyby zbudzona z długiego snu, zwraca swe jasne oblicze ku tobie. Widzisz jej przerażenie, jednak mimo wszystko uśmiechasz się do niej. To nie ona tutaj zawiniła, lecz ty. Osuwasz się na ziemię, upadek łagodzą jej ciepłe dłonie._

 _Całujesz ją delikatnie w czoło, a całą energię, którą wciąż masz, przelewasz w słowa. Wyznajesz jej miłość - uczucie, na którym jej zawsze zależało, ale którego nigdy nie miałeś odwagi wyjawić. W chwilę później wyślizgujesz się z jej ramion, ostatnią rzeczą, którą widzisz, są jej fiołkowe oczy pełne łez._

 _Nim twoja dusza zdąży ulecieć z ciała, zapamiętujesz jeszcze jedną rzecz - pełen bólu i rozpaczy krzyk oraz stłumione przez warstwy materiału uderzenie o marmurowy parkiet. Po twoim policzku spływa samotna łza, gdyż wiesz, co uczyniła twoja ukochana.  
_

 _Do samego końca wierzysz, że będzie ci dane spotkać ją jeszcze raz i przeprosić.  
_

* * *

 **Adrien**

Otworzyłem oczy, oddychając ciężko. Ów sen - albo raczej koszmar - zawsze kończył się w ten sam sposób.

-Adrienie, daj mi spać...- jęknął Plagg, chociaż nic nie zrobiłem. No, może zapaliłem lampkę nocną, by upewnić się, że wciąż jestem w swoim pokoju.

Podniosłem się z łóżka i, sprawdziwszy czy Nathalie bądź mój ojciec nie chodzą wciąż po korytarzach, skierowałem się na dach rezydencji. Świeże powietrze zawsze przywracało mi jasność myślenia. Musiałem poważnie się zastanowić nad znaczeniem tego snu, zaś nie było lepszego miejsca na takie przemyślenia od dachu. Do tej pory nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, by w razie czego mnie na nim szukać.

Popatrzyłem na zegar stojący kilkanaście metrów od muru dworku - było mocno po północy. Westchnąłem. Musiałem odłożyć kwestię swojego niesamowitego snu na później, ponieważ nie chciałem dostać złej oceny ze sprawdzianu z chemii. Wziąwszy jeszcze ze trzy głębokie wdechy wróciłem do pokoju.

-Ser... mój ser...

Uśmiechnąłem się, słysząc ciche mamrotanie kociego ducha. Nie było dla niego większej wartości nad porządnie śmierdzący camembert. Na szczęście Nathalie nie pytała się, dlaczego codziennie prosiłem o świeżą porcję tego sera. Musiała uznać, że go polubiłem.

Zakopałem się pod kołdrą niczym prawdziwy kot i zwinąłem w kłębek.

-Dobranoc, księżniczko.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Pytania na teście były banalne! Wyszedłem z sali z uśmiechem na twarzy, podobnie jak większość klasy, nie wliczając w to Chloé. Jak zawsze winę za swoje złe oceny zrzucała na Sabrinę. W głębi duszy była dobra, wiedziałem to, ale jak na razie nie dawała tego po sobie poznać.

Po powrocie do domu błyskawicznie odrobiłem lekcje i poćwiczyłem grę na fortepianie. Pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się instrument, zazwyczaj pozostawało zamknięte. Wiązało się ze zbyt bolesnymi dla ojca wspomnieniami. Udało mi się jednak zdobyć do niego klucz, dlatego gdy tylko miałem na to czas ( czyli w przerwach między kocim nic nie robieniem, szkołą, modelingiem, zajęciami dodatkowymi i ratowaniem Paryża) wchodziłem do środka i zaczynałem grać. Ostatnio obiecałem sobie, że jeśli Marinette w końcu pozna prawdę, zagram jej coś specjalnego. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze co, ale coś na pewno.

Wreszcie przyszedł czas na codzienny patrol z Biedronką. Wymówiłem komendę przemiany (Plagg był wściekły, bo przerwałem mu jedzenie), a w następnej chwili biegłem po dachach na Plac Carrousel. Wyciągnąłem swój kij i zadzwoniłem do Biedronki, która oczywiście wyłączyła wideo.

-Witaj księżniczko.

-Nie zaczynaj znowu. Czas na patrol?

-Już myślałem, że zapomniałaś- uśmiechnąłem się.

-Spotykamy się pod wieżą Eiffela?

-Wolałbym pod Luwrem. Prezydent miasta ma do nas jakąś sprawę- dodałem. Dostałem wcześniej maila (tak, ja, Czarny Kot, miałem skrzynkę pocztową), by udać się właśnie tam.

Dotarłem na miejsce na długo przed kropkowaną bohaterką. Stanąłem przy jednej z fontann koło piramidy Mitteranda. Dla zabawy przecinałem strumienie wody swoim kijem.

Moje uszy (chociaż Plagg mówił, że nie są prawdziwe, nie byłem tego tak pewien) uniosły się do góry, gdy tylko wychwyciły kroki Biedronki. Niemalże w podskokach podszedłem do niej i ukłoniłem się, jak zawsze zresztą. Tylko tak mogłem witać swoją księżniczkę, nie ryzykując trzepnięcia w nos.

Razem przywitaliśmy się z prezydentem Paryża. W kilku zdaniach streścił nam powód wezwania. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegłem, że Biedronka pobladła na twarzy.

-Jesteśmy zaproszeni na _bal_?- spytała drżącym (?) głosem.

-Zgadza się. Tegoroczne przyjęcie maskowe z okazji Święta Muzyki odbędzie się w Wersalu, dokładnie za dwa tygodnie. Liczę, że się na nim zjawicie.

Po zadaniu kilku dodatkowych pytań pożegnaliśmy się i wyruszyliśmy na właściwy patrol. Biedronka nie mogła się skupić nawet na sekundę, dlatego gdy tylko upewniliśmy się, że w okolicy nie ma żadnej akumy (a także nie widać było żadnych bandziorów, którym z chęcią bym dokopał), niemalże siłą zmusiłem partnerkę, by wróciła do domu. Przekonały ją dopiero moje żarty.

-Poradzę sobie. Ty też powinieneś wracać, już późno.

-Dobrze, księżniczko... Chciałbym tylko się dowiedzieć, co cię tak przestraszyło?

Zamilkła na moment.

-Nie mów, że chodzi o...- wyrwało mi się.

-Tak, boję się tańczyć przy publiczności. Zadowolony?- fuknęła, po czym skierowała się w stronę swojego domu. Nie próbowałem jej gonić, nie miało to sensu.

Wróciłem do siebie. Plagg oznajmił, że jeśli jeszcze raz przerwę mu jedzenie, złoży na mnie skargę, na co zareagowałem śmiechem. Obiecałem mu jednak, że będę o tym pamiętał.

Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Koci duch schował się za kanapę.

-Adrienie, wiadomość od twojego ojca- powiedziała Nathalie. Podszedłem do kobiety i wziąłem z jej rąk kopertę.

-Bardziej wyrafinowanej metody już mieć nie mógł...- pomyślałem na głos.

-Dobrze wiesz, że twój ojciec ciężko pracuje i nie ma zbyt dużo czasu.

-Nie to miałem na myśli!- zaprzeczyłem szybko. -Chciałem powiedzieć, że mógł chociaż porozmawiać ze mną przy śniadaniu, czy coś.

Otworzyłem kopertę. Znajdowały się w niej kartka pergaminu i dwa... bilety? Zacząłem czytać.

 **"Dwudziestego pierwszego czerwca, jak wiesz, odbędzie się bal maskowy w Wersalu, z okazji obchodów Święta Muzyki, na który zaprasza się najbardziej wpływowe osoby. Ponieważ już wkrótce osiągniesz pełnoletność, nie ma nic na przeciwko, byś mi nie towarzyszył. "**

Poniżej, już mniej oficjalnym i ozdobnym pismem:

 **"Jedna z kart wstępu jest dla Ciebie, drugą zaś możesz wykorzystać, zapraszając kogoś na bankiet. Liczę, że skorzystasz z niej mądrze."**

Uśmiechnąłem się promiennie do Nathalie.

-To był twój pomysł?- przez jej twarz przemknął wyraz zadowolenia.

-Tak. Cieszę się, że podoba ci się.

-Dziękuję- przytuliłem się do niej. Z początku opierała się, ale odwzajemniła uścisk. Następnie sprawdziła, czy nikt tego nie widział, i wyszła z pokoju. Ja zaś rzuciłem się na łóżko, mój mózg niemalże eksplodował z radości.

Skoro Biedronka odmówiła pójścia na bal z Czarnym Kotem ze swoich, nie do końca znanych (a może tak) problemów, to może zgodzi się jako Marinette na taniec z Adrienem?

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Następny dzień zaczął się całkiem ciekawie. Nasza wychowawczyni wezwała nas na salę gimnastyczną, w której poustawiane były głośniki. Poprosiła nas, byśmy zaczekali na nią przez chwilę.

-Cześć Nino, wiesz może, co się dzieje?

-Nie bardzo. Chodź, tam są dziewczyny!

Podeszliśmy do Alyi i Marinette. Mój przyjaciel przywitał się ze swoją dziewczyną, ja natomiast obserwowałem, jak Marinette wbija wzrok w podłogę. Czułem, że jeśli coś powiem, może spanikować.

Na salę wróciła pani Bustier, towarzyszył jej nauczyciel od muzyki, pan Rossignol.

-Dzień dobry raz jeszcze. Podejrzewam, że bardzo chcecie się dowiedzieć, co tutaj robicie. Otóż postanowiliśmy razem z dyrekcją, że w ramach Święta Muzyki zorganizujemy wam zajęcia z tańców klasycznych, takich jak menuet, gawot czy basse danse.

Rozległy się ciche szmery. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. W ramach zajęć dodatkowych ojciec zadbał o to, bym umiał tańczyć.

-Nie martwcie się, nie będziecie mieli z tego oceny.

-Proszę pani, dlaczego musimy się tego uczyć?- spytał Kim.

-Po pierwsze dlatego, by poznać historię swojego kraju, a także po to, by móc zaimponować innym- na te słowa chłopak spojrzał na Alix, która uśmiechnęła się demonicznie. Było jasne, że będą ze sobą rywalizować.

Ruchem dłoni kazała nam podzielić się na dwie grupy; chłopców i dziewczyn. Następnie mieliśmy poustawiać się w szeregach naprzeciw siebie, w celu dobrania partnera do tańca. Chloé stanęła naprzeciw mnie, ale ku mej uldze pan Rossignol zamienił ją z Marinette.

-O nie, moja droga. Będziesz ćwiczyć z panną Rose, jako iż panów mamy już na wyczerpaniu.

Blondynka wyglądała, jak gdyby chciała rozerwać Marinette i nauczyciela na strzępy, ale z kwaśną miną posłuchała go. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna stanęła przede mną.

Z głośników zaczęła płynąć muzyka, przypominająca mi ścieżki dźwiękowe z filmów o średniowieczu i renesansie. Pan Rossignol wraz z panią Bustier zaprezentowali, jak tańczyć najstarszą wersję basse danse, a następnie zaczęli nam objaśniać każdy krok. Klasa z trudem usiłowała powtórzyć ich płynne ruchy.

Wyjątkiem byliśmy ja i Marinette. Gdy tylko dziewczyna zaznajomiła się z podstawowymi ruchami przejąłem inicjatywę, poprawiając jej minimalne błędy z uśmiechem i słowami zachęty. W miarę upływu czasu wzbogacaliśmy układ o kolejne obroty, kroki i ukłony. Czułem jednocześnie, jak ramiona dziewczyny rozluźniły się.

-Pięknie tańczysz- powiedziałem jej.

-Tylko dlatego, że mnie prowadzisz.

-Właśnie, że nie. Gdy się rozdzielamy, naprawdę dobrze sobie radzisz, milady.

Nie kłamałem, wszyscy wiedzieli, że tego nie potrafię. Uważałem zawsze, że było to złe, dlatego w ostateczności posługiwałem się półprawdami. Poza tym miło było widzieć minę Marinette, kiedy zacząłem ją tytułować.

-Dziękuję, milordzie, za komplement- odbiła piłeczkę.

Wtedy zadałem jej pytanie, nad którym głowiłem się od zeszłego wieczoru.

-Za dwa tygodnie w Wersalu jest bal maskowy. Ponieważ niedługo skończę osiemnaście lat, ojciec zabierze mnie ze sobą. Może zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć?

Przez ułamek sekundy wyglądała, jakby miała zacząć się dusić, na szczęście po chwili pisnęła:

-Jasne, że tak! Znaczy... dziękuję ci za propozycję, milordzie, chętnie z niej skorzystam.

Wyszczerzyłem zęby, zadowolony z siebie, a wtedy rozległy się ostatnie dźwięki utworu i ukłoniliśmy się sobie po raz ostatni. Gdy podnieśliśmy się, wokół nas było całkowicie cicho. Wszyscy uczniowie, włącznie z Chloé, wpatrywali się w nas z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma i otwartymi ustami. W następnym momencie rozległy się oklaski ze strony nauczycieli.

-Brawo! To było niesamowite! Pierwszy raz tańczyliście basse danse?

-Tak, proszę pana. Po prostu uznaliśmy, że warto by urozmaicić trochę taniec- mrugnąłem do Marinette, która zarumieniła się nieznacznie.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Po lekcjach obgadałem wszystko z Nino. Był ze mnie dumny; oznajmił mi, że postawi mi kebaba przy najbliższej okazji, ale grzecznie odmówiłem. Nie chciałem nadwerężać jego finansów. W zamian poprosiłem go, by trzymał za mnie kciuki.

Wbiegłem na palcach do domu. W drodze do pokoju zawędrowałem do kuchni po camemberta i coś zimnego do picia dla siebie. Zamknąwszy drzwi, Plagg wyleciał z torby i zaczął pałaszować ser. Kiedy skończył, przemienił mnie.

Ruszyłem do domu Marinette. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, wciąż rozmawiała ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zapukałem dyskretnie w szybę. Dziewczyna wpuściła mnie.

-Witaj, księżniczko! Podobno umówił się z tobą jakiś książę. Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?

Rzuciła we mnie poduszką. Zręcznie ją wyminąłem.

-Po pierwsze, to nie jest żadne książę, a po kolejne nie sądzisz, że czasami jesteś zbyt wścibski?

-Jestem kotem, taka moja natura- zaśmiałem się. Moje spojrzenie powędrowało na leżący na biurku notatnik. Marinette wepchnęła go pod kołdrę.

-Coś się zrobił taki wścibski?

-Ja tylko chcę zobaczyć projekt. Znając ciebie, jest niesamowity.

-Nie. Zobaczysz efekt końcowy.

-Dobra, dobra...- mruknąłem.

Dziewczyna postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę. Włączyła komputer (udawałem, że nie widziałem fototapety), puściła muzykę, do której ćwiczyliśmy wcześniej w szkole i spróbowała sama zatańczyć menueta. Niestety słabo jej to szło, a ja mimowolnie chichotałem.

-Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Ostrożnie chwyciłem ją za rękę i zacząłem prowadzić. W chwilach, w których tańczyliśmy osobno, bardzo dobrze sobie radziła. Przećwiczyłem z nią również kontredans i gawot, a później także i nauczyłem walca. Spodobał jej się. Kilka razy prosiła mnie, bym powtórzył z nią kroki, ale pokręciłem głową, odmawiając.

-Nie dzisiaj, Marinette. Ale jeśli zechcesz, mogę przychodzić co wieczór.

-Nie! Nie co wieczór! Co najwyżej raz na dwa dni!- zaprotestowała.

-Ale się zgadzasz?- nie dawałem za wygraną.

-Tak, tylko uprzedzaj mnie, nim przyjdziesz.

-Miautastycznie!

-Kocie!

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Przez następne dwa tygodnie, zarówno jako Adrien i Czarny Kot, ćwiczyłem z Marinette tańce. Każdego dnia szło jej coraz lepiej, a dzień przed Świętem Muzyki zebrała pochwały od wszystkich, nawet od Chloé!

Nie rozumiałem jednej rzeczy. Liczyłem, że gdy zaproszę Marinette na bal jako Adrien, dowiem się od Biedronki, że na niego pójdzie, ale z kimś innym. Ona jednak zdawała się ignorować wszystko i nic nie wspominała o balu. Relację z nią utrzymywałem na trzech różnych poziomach: Kot-Biedronka, Kot-Marinette i Adrien-Marinette. Tylko z Marinette udawało mi się wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek informacje, Biedronka milczała jak grób.

Postanowiłem, że zapytam się jej o wszystko na patrolu. Lekcje zostały odwołane (w tym miejscu chciałbym podziękować Chloé, gdyż to ona załatwiła nam wszystkim dzień wolny), dlatego wyszedłem wcześniej. Byłem w połowie Pól Elizejskich, gdy kątem oka dostrzegłem Biedronkę. Wydawała się być nieobecna, a na placu Charlesa de Gaulle'a nie było wiele miejsca do zaczepienia yo-yo.

-Biedronko, uważaj!- krzyknąłem. Na szczęście zatrzymała się w porę. W kilku susach znalazłem się obok niej.

-Dzięki.

Milczeliśmy przez jakiś czas.

-Myślisz o dzisiejszym balu?- spytałem cicho.

Wyglądała na zaskoczoną moim pytaniem.

-Dowiedziałem się, że idziesz na niego z kimś innym. Czy to prawda?

-Tak.

-Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że idziesz z moim rywalem- ostatnie słowo wyrwało mi się z ust niechcący. Chociaż w tym wypadku Adrien, czyli ja, był rywalem Czarnego Kota, czyli drugiej połowy mnie, o serce Biedronki, czyli Marinette.

-Ale wtedy byś protestował.

Moja twarz powoli traciła kolor.

-Może... Kochasz go?

-O czym ty mówisz?

-Czy kochasz Adriena Agresta? Muszę to wiedzieć.

Powoli zaczęła do mnie dochodzić prawda. Nieważne, jak bardzo bym się starał, Biedronka/Marinette będzie kochać tylko część mnie - część, przez którą nigdy nie mogłem być prawdziwie wolny. Chociaż może nie było to takie złe. Wiedziałem przynajmniej, że komuś na mnie zależało.

-Tak, kocham go! Masz coś do tego?!

-Nie, ja tylko...- zacząłem się tłumaczyć. _Ty idioto, zraniłeś ją!_

-TYLKO CO? POWINIENEŚ SIĘ CIESZYĆ Z MOJEGO SZCZĘŚCIA, A NIE PRÓBOWAĆ MI JE ODEBRAĆ!- krzyknęła, łzy kapały z jej policzków.

Zawróciła i zaczęła biec przed siebie, nie zważając już na nic.

-Zaczekaj! Przepraszam!- wołałem za nią, ale nie mogłem jej zatrzymać.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

-Marinette...

Wróciłem do dworu. Nathalie zwróciła uwagę na głośne trzaśniecie drzwiami, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Spytała tylko, czy czegoś mi nie potrzeba. Powiedziałem, że nie.

Plagg zaczął wirować wokół mojej głowy, a ja wspinałem się na ściankę i zeskakiwałem z niej na rampę, parę razy prawie skręcając sobie kark. Całe szczęście ściany idealnie tłumiły wszelki hałas.

-Debil, dupek, idiota...- mamrotałem, aż wreszcie zabrakło mi sił. Dosłownie oklapłem na kanapę.

-Masz, delikatnie mówiąc, przerąbane, mój kolego.

-A żebyś wiedział, Plagg. Zmarnowałem swoją szansę, teraz na pewno mnie nienawidzi!

-Spróbuj się teraz uspokoić. Może jednak nie wszystko stra...cone?

Koci duch zawisł na moment w powietrzu, po czym spadł na moją głowę. Uznawszy, że to z braku porannego camemberta, położyłem go na poduszce. Postanowiłem posłuchać się Plagga. Może uda mi się naprawić swój błąd? Zrobię absolutnie wszystko, byleby Biedronka... Marinette mi wybaczyła.

Wskoczyłem pod prysznic. Po stosunkowo długiej kąpieli w zimnej wodzie wyszedłem z łazienki, by przebrać się w swój strój na bal. Miałem przeczucie, że dziewczyna jednak na niego pójdzie, lecz z drugiej strony gdzieś z tyłu głowy zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. Czemu?

Wyciągnąłem z szafy pokrowiec, który rankiem dostarczyła poczta. W środku znajdował się czarny, barokowy frak, czarne spodnie i biała koszula z falbanami przy kołnierzu. Mój ojciec spisał się z tym kostiumem, musiałem to przyznać. Nie zapomniał nawet dodać pasującej do całości maski. Odłożyłem ją na bok, ponieważ z pomocą Plagga mogłem przywdziać tę, której nie da się zdjąć.

Właśnie, Plagg...

-...dobrze się czujesz?

Zaczynałem się naprawdę martwić. Jeszcze nigdy nie był taki cichy i nieruchomy. Ku mojej wyraźnej uldze koci duch podniósł się z poduszki.

-Adrien!- był przerażony. Latał po całym pokoju, dopóki nie złapałem go w ręce.

-Co się stało?

-Nie możesz iść na bal, jeśli ci życie miłe, nie w masce!- pisnął, starając wyrwać mi się.

Zamrugałem. Nie iść na bal?

-Nie zrozumiałem. Dlaczego?

Jego mordka otwierała się i zamykała kilka razy, ale nie wydobył się z niej żaden dźwięk.

-Nie możesz mi tego powiedzieć, bo wiąże cię magia- wydedukowałem. Potwierdził ten fakt energicznym kiwaniem.

Nagle przed oczyma pojawił się obraz z tamtego snu. Czekałem na środku sali, gdy pojawiła się pewna piękna, zamaskowana dama w sukni. Zrozumiałem, kim ona była.

-Muszę iść, Plagg, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Muszę naprawić swój błąd.

Po długiej i zażartej walce koci duch zgodził się iść ze mną. Na mojej twarzy pojawiła się czarna maska, a na głowie miękkie, kocie uszy. Aby bardziej pasować do epoki, z której wybrałem strój, przewiązałem krótką, czarną wstążką przydługie włosy. Wziąłem głęboki wdech.

Byłem gotowy na spotkanie z Marinette. I z przeznaczeniem.

* * *

 ** _Witaj! Mam nadzieję, że podobała Ci się druga część tej historii.  
_**

 ** _Nim wyłączysz tę stronę, chciałabym poprosić Cię o jedną rzecz. Nie zajmie Ci ona wiele czasu, a bardzo mi pomoże. Moim życzeniem jest, byś napisał/a, jak powinna zakończyć się ta historia: smutno, czy szczęśliwie. Szczerze przyznam, że jestem niezdecydowana._**

 ** _Pozdrawiam! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrien**

Wyruszyłem do Wersalu koło godziny osiemnastej. Biegnąc dachami Paryża wszędzie słyszałem wesołe śpiewy mieszkańców i widziałem ich żywiołowe tańce. Mój wewnętrzny kot nie mógł przejść obok takiej zabawy obojętnie, dlatego też co jakiś czas zatrzymywałem się, by porozmawiać z mieszkańcami, coś przegryźć lub po prostu zabawić się. Nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu, więc po dwóch lub trzech minutach znikałem z oczu Paryżan.

Dotarłem przed pałac na kilka chwil przed tym jak zegar wskazał dziewiętnastą. Starając się wmieszać w barwny tłum śmietanki towarzyskiej (gdyby była prawdziwa, nie omieszkałbym się jej spróbować) przekroczyłem bramę wejściową. Kryształowe lampy rzucały ciepły blask na marmurowe schody i prowadzące do dalszych sal korytarze.

Największa z komnat, Sala Zwierciadlana, wciąż była zamknięta jako iż nie przybyli jeszcze wszyscy. Wiedziałem, że niedługo ją otworzą. Brakowało jedynie prezydenta Francji, premiera, prezydenta miasta, Chloé i... mojego ojca. Gdzie mógł być? Przecież wyszedł z domu wcześniej niż ja. Co prawda nie widziałem jego kostiumu (wątpiłem, czy w ogóle jakiś wykonał), ale nie mógłbym nie rozpoznać go spośród wszystkich zgromadzonych.

W oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie balu skoczyłem do bufetu. Nim wkroczyłem do pomieszczenia, usunąłem maskę z twarzy. Wolałem, by w razie czego wszyscy mogli potwierdzić obecność Adriena na balu, nawet przez krótką chwilę. Istniała również inna przyczyna. Kiedy byłem przemieniony w Czarnego Kota, lubiłem inne rzeczy, nie wszystkie jako moja zwyczajna postać. Z całą pewnością nie miałem ochoty na jedzenie gołębi...

Zamówiłem croque-monsieur i lemoniadę, zaś w oczekiwaniu na zamówienie przejrzałem najnowsze gazety. W jednej z nich znalazłem "Ranking największych zwycięstw Biedronki i Czarnego Kota". Zaciekawiony zacząłem przeglądać czasopismo. Spośród wszystkich dotychczasowych walk najwięcej głosów zdobył pojedynek z Łowcą Koszmarów. Przypomniałem sobie tamten dzień sprzed dwóch lat; dzień, w którym poznałem tożsamość Biedronki.

* * *

 _Za wszelką cenę starałem się unikać jego bicza rodem z filmów o Indianie Jonesie. Widziałem, że prócz ogromnego bólu sprowadzał na trafionego koszmary, wygrzebywał z zakamarków pamięci najgorsze wspomnienia i strachy. Zarówno ja jak i Biedronka nie mieliśmy najmniejszej ochoty dowiedzieć się, czego najbardziej bało się to drugie.  
_

 _Spróbowałem wytrącić mu bicz z dłoni swoim kijem, jednakże na niewiele się to zdało. Zazwyczaj zimny metal zaczął parzyć moje dłonie. Wiedziałem, że nie mogłem go wypuścić, ponieważ wtedy pozostałbym zasadniczo bezbronny, a nic nie wskazywało na to, by dziewczyna znalazła sposób na pokonanie opętanego mężczyzny. Poczułem smród palonej farby i zrozumiałem, że jeśli czegoś nie wymyślę, kostium się przepali, a to nadweręży moc Plagga._

 _Nagle Biedronka wykonała kopniaka z półobrotu, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Chuck Norris. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, Łowca Koszmarów nie był tym zaskoczony. Ze spokojem przyjął uderzenie, po czym zamachnął się i uderzył ją. Dziewczyna upadła, trzęsąc się i krzycząc. Jej oczy były zasnute mgłą._

 _Rzuciłem się jej na pomoc, puszczając kij z rąk. W jednej chwili zasłoniłem ukochaną swoim ciałem, by w następnej poczuć spadające baty. Ból był praktycznie nie do zniesienia, przed oczyma tańczyły mi biedronki, ale mimo wszystko zachowywałem świadomość tego, co się dzieje wokół mnie, i nie pogrążyłem się w złym śnie. Niecały metr ode mnie leżała cegła ze zniszczonego budynku. Modląc się, by to zadziałało, zmusiłem swój ogon do poruszenia się i chwycenia przedmiotu. Cisnąłem nim w głowę Łowcy, który runął jak długi na ziemię. Czułem jednak, że nie na długo, dlatego też zacząłem potrząsać Biedronką.  
_

 _Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Z chwilą, w której jej dotknąłem, znalazłem się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Widziałem cokolwiek tylko dzięki nikłemu płomieniowi świecy. Przy ścianie zobaczyłem cień.. Biedronki? Cholera, znalazłem się w jej koszmarze! Musiałem wydostać z niego zarówno siebie, jak i ją. Do pomieszczenia wkroczyła osoba, której gdzieś w głębi swojej duszy się spodziewałem. Mówiąc ściślej, byłem to ja, Adrien Agreste._

 _Moje ja z koszmaru podeszło bliżej Biedronki. Nie mogłem zobaczyć nic prócz jej fiołkowych oczu, wiedziałem jednak, że nie była przemieniona. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Zaczął wmawiać dziewczynie, że nie jest bohaterką, że nie zasługuje na swoje mirakulum, i powiedział, że nigdy nie pokochałby kogoś takiego jak ona. Wściekły rzuciłem się na zjawę senną, która pod wpływem pazurów zniknęła._

 _Obydwoje wróciliśmy do realnego świata. Łowca Koszmarów właśnie podnosił się z ziemi. Wskazałem na wiszący u jego pasa miniaturowy sennik. Biedronka niemalże od razu użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu. Z pomocą czerwono-czarnej sakiewki wypełnionej mąką udało nam się oślepić Łowcę, dzięki czemu udało nam się zniszczyć książkę i go pokonać. Wkrótce po całym zdarzeniu nie pozostał nawet ślad, pomijając mój nadszarpany kostium i przypieczone dłonie. Jednakże nie martwiłem się o siebie - musiałem zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Biedronce, która pod wpływem przeżyć oraz wyczerpania osunęła się w moje ramiona. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie mieszka, kończył się jej czas, a ja przecież przyrzekłem, że nie będę próbował poznać jej tożsamości._

 _Ruszyłem więc przed siebie ze śpiącą dziewczyną przerzuconą przez ramię. Po pięciu minutach uporczywego pikania kątem oka zobaczyłem błysk czerwonego światła. Oślepił mnie, a w następnej chwili, ponieważ nie znalazłem żadnej rzeczy, której mógłbym się złapać, zacząłem spadać wraz z Biedronką. Obróciłem dziewczynę tak, by nic się jej nie stało, i z hukiem uderzyłem w ziemię. Gdy otworzyłem oczy i roztarłem dłonią obolałą szyję (czego natychmiast pożałowałem), mój wzrok padł na przytuloną do mnie postać._

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, moja pierwsza przyjaciółka w ogóle, siedząca za mną w ławce.  
_

* * *

Zapłaciłem za posiłek, po czym wyszedłem z restauracji i skierowałem się ku Sali Zwierciadlanej. Z otwartej komnaty dochodziły dźwięki skrzypiec i wiolonczeli, co oznaczało, że tańce rozpoczęły się nie tak dawno temu - zegar wskazywał na kilka minut po dwudziestej. Na moją twarz powróciła maska, a w głowie ponownie usłyszałem głos Plagga.

 **-Widzisz gdzieś ją?**

-Nie, ale na pewno przyjdzie. Wiem to- odparłem szeptem, wchodząc do sali.

Tańczący nie zatrzymali się, ale kilkanaście osób podeszło bliżej, by mnie powitać i porozmawiać. Byli tam między innymi pan Bourgeois i Chloé, ubrana w bardzo ładną, złotą suknię z czarnymi akcentami. Ukłoniłem się jej grzecznie.

-Nie musisz mi się kłaniać, Kocie- głos dziewczyny wskazywał na to, że nie była zbytnio zadowolona.

-To z grzeczności.

-Podejrzewam więc, że zaraz poprosisz mnie do tańca, również przez grzeczność- powiedziała, w jej oczach dostrzegłem coś między smutkiem i złością.

-Jeśli nie chcesz, nie będę cię zmuszać. Pomyślałem jednak, że sprawiłoby ci to przyjemność. Moglibyśmy porozmawiać.

-Zgadzam się wyłącznie na rozmowę.

-Okej.

Wyszliśmy za drzwi i usiedliśmy na ławce. Długie włosy Chloé powiewały na wietrze.

-No dobrze, to o czym chciałeś pogadać?

-Wydajesz mi się być bardzo smutną osobą. Boisz się czegoś.

Przez chwilę otwierała i zamykała usta, następnie zaczęła na mnie wrzeszczeć ściszonym głosem.

-Jak możesz tak mówić?! Ja, Chloé Bourgeois, miałabym byś smutna i się czegoś bać? W życiu! Chyba masz coś z głową, kolego.

-Nie, po prostu stwierdzam fakt. Mówią mi o tym twoje oczy, głos, postawa- zatkało ją. Milczeliśmy przez jakiś czas.

-Nathan- szepnęła.

-Słucham?

-Lubię Nathanaëla z mojej klasy. Wiem, jestem wredna, złośliwa i nie szanuje innych, ale w gdy jest blisko, staram się być milsza. A on zdaje się tego nie zauważać.

Zastanowiłem się. Jakby nie patrzeć, blondynka naprawdę łagodniała w obecności rudowłosego chłopca, nawet jeśli nie było tego jakoś szczególnie widać. Nikt nie zauważył tego, że już dobre trzy lata wcześniej przestała z niego żartować, a stała się poważniejsza, pytała z zainteresowaniem, co w danej chwili robi. Rozumiałem jednak, że Nathan mógł żywić do niej urazę - w końcu to przez nią raz został opętany przez akumę.

-Posłuchaj... widzę, że chcesz się zmienić i wierzę, że ci się uda. Radziłbym ci jednak, byś spróbowała tego na większą skalę. Jeśli twój kolega zobaczy, że inaczej się zachowujesz, to na pewno cię polubi.

Nagle Chloé uściskała mnie.

-Wiesz, Kocie? Może nie jesteś moim idolem i nie uwielbiam cię tak jak Biedronkę, ale dziękuję ci. Nie ma to jak rozmowa dwóch samotnych kotów.

-Chyba raczej kota i pszczoły- zażartowałem. W tej sukience naprawdę przypominała mi tego owada.

-Osz ty... Nie ważne. Postaram się być miła. A ty lepiej znajdź swoją kropkowaną księżniczkę, bo do tej pory się nie zjawiła- powiedziała, odwracając się. Pobiegła w stronę restauracji. Ja zaś ucieszyłem się, widząc, że jej krok stał się lżejszy, a ruchy łagodniejsze.

Wróciłem do Sali Zwierciadlanej, gdzie akurat grano "Cztery pory roku" Vivaldiego. Uśmiechnąłem się, wsłuchując w pojedyncze nuty "Wiosny". Muzyka Vivaldiego była jedną z niewielu, którą moje czułe, kocie (mam na myśli również normalne) uszy mogły znieść. Podszedłem do muzyków i zacząłem klaskać. Wkrótce dołączyła do mnie cała sala, a wtedy artystom nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko grać coraz szybciej. Utwór skończył się w chwili, w której muzycy przestali nadążać za swoimi pędzącymi dłońmi.

Pomijając chwile rozmów z uczestnikami balu, stałem oparty o marmurową kolumnę, uważnie obserwując otoczenie. Nie wyczuwałem żadnego zagrożenia, przynajmniej na razie, ale nie to zaprzątało moje myśli. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie mogła być Biedronka. Było już mocno po dwudziestej pierwszej, a dalej jej nie było. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, pójdę jej szukać. Wtem usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Bardzo dobrze mi _znane_ kroki. Odruchowo odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć przed sobą najpiękniejszą dziewczynę we wszechświecie.

Biedronka szła powoli po schodach, rozglądając się w około. Jej sięgające ramion, szafirowo-czarne włosy, zwykle związane w dwa kucyki, były rozpuszczone. Fiołkowe oczy skrzyły się, podkreślone delikatnym, lawendowym cieniem do powiek. Suknia, którą nosiła, musiała być jej dziełem. Tylko ktoś tak pomysłowy jak Marinette był w stanie połączyć swój czerwony strój w czarne kropki z ubiorem barokowym (chociaż zdziwił mnie fakt, że spódnica i maska są czarne w czerwone kropki). To nie mógł być przypadek, że mieliśmy stroje z tej samej epoki. Drobne stopy obute były w przezroczyste, szklane pantofelki. Nawet bez diademu na głowie dziewczyna wyglądała na prawdziwą księżniczkę.

W czasie gdy stałem niczym posąg, dziewczyna podeszła do mnie. Zadurzyłem się wonią jej perfum: róży i mięty.

-Witaj. Jednak przyszłaś- ukłoniłem się.

-Nie mogłam cię przecież zostawić samego. Nigdy byś sobie beze mnie nie poradził- odparła, dygając elegancko.

Po raz kolejny wszedłem do Sali Zwierciadlanej, jednakże tym razem już nie byłem sam. Gdy tylko ludzie spostrzegli, że Biedronka pojawiła się wśród nich, powitali ją gromkimi brawami. Prezydent Francji wygłosił niezmiernie długą mowę, mającą na celu podziękowanie jej (a także mnie, gdyż zostałem wspomniany aż dwa razy!) za dotychczasowe zasługi. Na szczęście nie byłem jedyną osobą, która powstrzymywała się od ziewania. Dziewczyna mrugnęła do mnie, kiedy wyczułem jej drżenie.

Następnie zaczęliśmy tańczyć basse danse. W każdy krok starałem się włożyć całe swoje serce i wiedziałem, że to samo czyniła Biedronka. W trakcie tańca spuściłem głowę.

-Chciałbym cię przeprosić- szepnąłem, trzymając Biedronkę za rękę.

-Nie musisz. Na początku byłam wściekła, to prawda, ale poniekąd cię rozumiem. To również moja wina, że tak to się wszystko potoczyło- uśmiechnęła się. Przez moment jej wzrok utkwiony był gdzieś za mną. Czyżby przez jej twarz przemknął cień strachu? Nie... musiało mi się wydawać.

-Czy ponieważ w polu widzenia nie ma Adriena mogę tańczyć z tobą, ile zechcę?

-Tylko do momentu, w którym się pojawi.

-Dopóki się nie pojawi. Jasna sprawa.

Co jakiś czas przerywaliśmy taniec, by pójść się czegoś napić i przegryźć małe co nie co. W takich chwilach najczęściej opowiadałem jej żarty, niekoniecznie kocie. Śmiała się jak nigdy dotąd, chociaż nie... kiedy była stuprocentową Marinette, też potrafiła się śmiać. Przynajmniej przy Czarnym Kocie.

W pewnej chwili zauważyłem, że dziewczyna patrzy na zegar niemalże bez przerwy.

-Co się stało?

-Nic. Po prostu o północy będę musiała stąd iść.

-Naprawdę?- gdybym miał swoje kocie uszy, na sto procent oklapłyby w geście zdziwienia i zawiedzenia. Zupełnie niczym Kopciuszek...

-Nie rób takiej miny! Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Korzystajmy z chwili!- poważnie?! Dzięki za pozwolenie!

W tle zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki walca. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Taniec zapewne około sześciu, siedmiu minut, a wtedy zabiorę Biedronkę na górę i pokażę jej sztuczne ognie. A potem jeszcze raz spróbuję jej powiedzieć, co czuję. Camembert z mlekiem.

Gdy tylko skończyliśmy tańczyć, gestem wskazałem dziewczynie schody. Przeskakując wraz z nią po trzy stopnie na raz, szybko znaleźliśmy się na najwyższym piętrze pałacu. Otworzyłem drzwi balkonowe, przez które przepuściłem swoją ukochaną. Staliśmy na zewnątrz przez kilka długich minut, aż wreszcie na niebie rozbłysły pierwsze fajerwerki. Setki kolorowych błyskawic przecięło niebo, tworząc takie wzory jak nuty do utworów Mozarta, Bacha i Chopina, kwiaty, znane budowle, konstelacje; pojawiły się nawet nasze symbole: biedronka i kocia łapa.

Po jakimś czasie widowisko skończyło się. Popatrzyłem na Biedronkę, w jej oczach odbijały się gwiazdy. Lśniła jednak setki, tysiące razy jaśniej od nich. Gdy nasze oczy spotkały się, niemalże utonąłem w ich bezkresnym błękicie.

-Biedronko, muszę ci coś wyznać- zacząłem cicho.

Zwróciła swe łagodne oblicze ku mnie.

-Mów, nie bądź nieśmiały.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech.

-Znamy się już kilka lat. Przeżywaliśmy wzloty i upadki, przyjaźniliśmy się, nienawidziliśmy, wielokrotnie walczyliśmy razem i przeciwko sobie. Wiem, że to, co chcę ci teraz powiedzieć, może zniszczyć naszą relację, ale nie mogę już tego dłużej ukrywać. Zbyt długo z tym zwlekałem. Ja... kocham cię. Całą. Marinette Dupain-Cheng i Biedronkę.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

-Nie...

Cofnęła swoją dłoń i schowała między fałdami materiału. Zdziwiony zbliżyłem się do niej. Nagle usłyszałem dzwon. Pierwsze uderzenie, drugie, trzecie...

 _Wybiła północ._

Przed oczyma mignęła mi scena z mojego snu. Zamknąłem oczy, widząc, że postać z koszmaru, nie... _wspomnienia_ podnosi rękę i wbija mi wąski nóż w pierś. Gdy w chwilę później otworzyłem je, nic nie poczułem. Zamiast tego zobaczyłem, jak Marinette uniosła dłoń, w której ściskała sztylet, i skierowała ją ku sobie.

-MARINETTE!- spróbowałem ją zatrzymać, jednak za późno. Ostrze zatopiło się w jej brzuchu, a wtedy momentalnie zbladła. Wzór na kolczykach wyraźnie się zatarł.

Złapałem ją tuż przed tym, jak upadła na ziemię. Ułożyłem ją sobie w ramionach i ściągnąłem czarny frak. Maska zniknęła z mojej twarzy, wciąż jednak miałem koci wzrok.

-Przez ten... cały czas... to byłeś... ty- szepnęła z trudem.

-Jak mogłaś to zrobić?!- krzyknąłem, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Wiedziałem jednak, że jeśli nie zabiorę jej do szpitala, umrze. Już umierała. Przeze mnie.

-Nie mogłam... powtórzyć tego samego błędu... co kiedyś...

Poczułem łzy napływające mi do oczu. Spróbowałem przypomnieć sobie historie o kotach. Koty miały dziewięć żyć. MUSIAŁEM utrzymać ukochaną przy życiu za wszelką cenę. To była moja jedyna szansa.

-To było na innym balu, w epoce baroku, prawda? Śniło ci się to, tak samo jak i mnie.

-T-tak...

Skupiłem się.

 **-Plagg, potrzebna mi będzie twoja moc. Muszę dać jedno ze swoich kocich żyć Marinette.**

 **-Zwariowałeś do reszty?!**

 **-Tak! Nie gadaj, tylko to zrób!**

Ujrzałem zielony promień łączący mnie z dziewczyną. Mimo, że był słaby, wyraźnie stabilizował stan Marinette, która przestała drżeć. Nie kosztowało mnie to dużo energii, przynajmniej na razie. Niespodziewanie usłyszałem czyjeś kroki na schodach. Nie musiałem nawet patrzeć, by wiedzieć, kto to był.

Władca Ciem.

-Wytrzymaj. Muszę się z nim rozprawić- pokiwała słabo głową. Położyłem ją ziemi, po czym zwróciłem się w stronę mężczyzny. W chwili, w której to zrobiłem, jego twarz zastygła w wyrazie czystego strachu.

-Dobry Boże...- szepnął, cofając się. Ja zaś ruszyłem do przodu, uważając, by nie zerwać swojej więzi z Biedronką.

-Przez ciebie moja pani może umrzeć.

-Ja nie...

-To nie tylko moja wina, lecz także i twoja. Wykorzystałeś ją.

-Uspokój się...

-Obiecuję, że załatwię cię szybko.

Rzuciłem się ku niemu, mój kij uderzał z prędkością światła. Mężczyzna próbował się bronić, ale coś rozpraszało jego uwagę. Co to mogło być? W pewnym momencie metal miał rozpłatać jego czaszkę, gdy nagle zatrzymał się. Jego wzrok przepełniony był rozpaczą.

-Czarny Kocie, ratuj ją!- krzyknął, opuszczając laskę w geście bezbronności. -Nie możesz jej stracić tak jak ja swojej żony! Możesz zrobić co chcesz, tylko nie strać jej!

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się. Wiedział, co oznacza stracić ukochaną?... Nie ważne. Odskoczyłem do tyłu, porwałem nieprzytomną już Marinette w ramiona i popędziłem przez dachy do najbliższego szpitala w Wersalu, w międzyczasie prosząc Plagga, by znów ukrył moją twarz. Tam, z ukochaną pozbawioną maski zacząłem błagać na kolanach lekarzy, by uratowali moją ukochaną.

Wykrzykując do siebie przeróżne komendy zabrali ode mnie Marinette. Szedłem za nimi dopóki nie zniknęli za pancernymi drzwiami bloku operacyjnego.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Po operacji trwałem przy Marinette przez cały czas. Tuż po tym, jak położyli ją na OIOM-ie, wślizgnąłem się pod łóżko i, gdy nikt nie patrzył, naciągnąłem zielony płaszcz i usiadłem obok. Jednocześnie zadzwoniłem do państwa Dupain, by jak najszybciej zjawili się w szpitalu. Dotarli na miejsce w kilkanaście minut. Gdy spróbowali dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat całego zdarzenia, nie powiedziałem im nic poza podstawowymi informacjami, jeśli mogłem to tak nazwać.

Natychmiast w polu widzenia pojawili się lekarze, krzyczący, że nie powinno mnie tu być, ponieważ nie należałem do rodziny. Lata bycia Czarnym Kotem zaprocentowały właśnie teraz, gdyż ochroniarze w żaden sposób nie mogli mnie ruszyć. Zrezygnowany personel pozwolił mi zostać pod warunkiem, że nie będę robił nic niezgodnego z przepisami.

W czasie gdy państwo Dupain zmieniali się co jakiś czas, by móc przespać się lub pójść do piekarni, ja nie poruszałem się w żaden sposób, tylko trzymałem dłoń Marinette i wpatrywałem się w jej bladą twarz w nadziei, że w końcu otworzy oczy. Niestety, godziny mijały i nic takiego się nie działo. Regularnie co dwie godziny podchodziła do mnie jedna z pielęgniarek i prosiła, bym położył się spać lub się napił, jednak odmawiałem. Musiałem być przy tym, jak moja księżniczka się obudzi.

Wytrzymałem cztery dni. Wieczorem dwudziestego piątego czerwca całkowicie opadłem z sił, zasypiając na swoim posterunku.

* * *

 **Marinette**

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką udało mi się zarejestrować był fakt, że bolało mnie całe ciało. Dopiero później zaczęły do mnie docierać takie rzeczy jak ciche piszczenie aparatury lub słony zapach powietrza w inhalatorze. Byłam w szpitalu? Ktoś musiał mnie do niego zabrać...

Adrien! Walczył z Władcą Ciem nim całkowicie straciłam przytomność. Połączył się ze mną, nie wiem jak, by mnie uratować, chociaż nie powinien był w żadnym razie tego robić. Po raz kolejny zraniłam go i w pełni zasługiwałam na to, by stracić życie. Prawie go zabiłam. Dlaczego nie potrafiłam go rozpoznać? Był przy mnie cały czas, chronił mnie zarówno jako zwykły on jak i Czarny Kot, a ja odpłacałam mu w tak okrutny sposób.

Nagle poczułam dziwny, ciepły ciężar na swoim brzuchu. Otworzyłam oczy, mrużąc je przez światło dochodzące z okna i dostrzegłam nieco przydługie, blond włosy na poszewce. Adrien leżał na mnie, ściskając delikatnie moją dłoń. W następnej chwili zauważyłam, że do jego ramienia doczepiona jest rurka od kroplówki.

Mimo, że nie miałam wcale siły, przeczesałam palcami matowe, złote kosmyki. Momentalnie otworzył oczy.

-Mari... Marinette!- powiedział słabym głosem, podnosząc się. Ucałował moją dłoń i przytulił do siebie.

-Adrien... co się stało?

-Udało się... Udało, rozumiesz?- wyszeptał, jego zielone oczy lśniły.

Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc jego radość. Natychmiast jednak zwróciłam swój wzrok ku kroplówce przeznaczonej dla niego. Popatrzył się ze zdziwieniem, po czym pomachał lekceważąco dłonią.

-Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu mi ją podłączyli.

Uniosłam brwi.

-No dobrze... Może siedziałem zbyt długo.

-Ile?

-Chyba cztery dni bez snu, jedzenia i picia, poza tym chyba wykorzystałem jedno ze swoich dziewięciu- oznajmił jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zdenerwowałam się.

-Osioł- burknęłam, krzywiąc się. Próba podniesienia się zabolała. -Tak się nie robi!

-Musiałem być obok.

Rozejrzałam się w około. Na szafce nocnej leżała poduszka, a na niej dwa kwami: Tikki i Plagg (przynajmniej z tego, co pamiętałam). Spali obok siebie, przytulając. Adrien chwycił moje dłonie.

-Tak... tak bardzo się bałem... Myślałem, że cię stracę! Błagam cię, nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób...- szeptał, jego łagodny, lecz drżący z emocji głos przywracał mi powoli siły.

Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy.

-Przepraszam... Tak bardzo przepraszam! To wszystko moja wina!- zapłakałam. Uciszył mnie jednym gestem.

-To ja muszę cię przeprosić. Gdybym tylko ci wcześniej powiedział, że znam twoją tożsamość, gdybym nie zachowywał się jak idiota, twoje życie nigdy nie byłoby zagrożone! Nie mogę sobie tego darować- mruknął, jego ręka zacisnęła się na pościeli.

Mimo łez wciąż spływających po moich policzkach przyciągnęłam Adriena do siebie tak, by nasze czoła stykały się ze sobą.

-Nie obwiniajmy się nawzajem. Ważne, że jesteśmy razem, że już wszystko o sobie wiemy.

Milczeliśmy przez jakiś czas. Ciszę przerwało pytanie chłopca.

-Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci wtedy na balkonie pałacu wersalskiego, gdy skończył się pokaz fajerwerków? Czy mimo wszystkich moich błędów... nadal mnie kochasz?

Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, obydwoje usłyszeliśmy dwa niesamowicie zgodne głosy.

-Czy moglibyście wreszcie przestać gadać i pocałować się?! Ludzie, czekamy na to od kilku lat!

Jeszcze nigdy nie byliśmy tak pewni swoich uczuć. Nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku, przełamując klątwę tamtego balu i łącząc nasze istnienia na zawsze.

 _Tak jak powinno być._

* * *

 ** _Dziękuję, że dotrwałeś/-aś ze mną do samego końca. Zakończenie to na życzenie za pasek wybrała moja siostra, ale gdy to jej napisałam, już nie mogłam tego zmienić. Po prostu było to zbyt epickie. Nie... zarąbiste XD.  
_**

 ** _Mam nadzieję, że Ci się podobało. Jeśli masz jakieś sugestie, chcesz, bym napisała inne zakończenie lub coś po prostu na życzenie, pisz śmiało! Jestem otwarta na wszelkie pomysły i, co ważne, konstruktywną krytykę :)._**

 ** _Cześć!_**


End file.
